Fin-based field effect transistors (FINFETs) are vertical transistor devices in which a semiconductor fin is located on a substrate and is used to define the channel region of the device. The gate structure overlies the fin in the channel area, and in some configurations multiple fins may be used to provide a multi-gate transistor architecture. The multiple gates may be controlled by a single gate electrode, where the multiple gate surfaces act electrically as a single gate, or by independent gate electrodes.
With ever-increasing device integration densities, (e.g., 10 nm and beyond), various challenges may arise with respect to FINFET semiconductor devices. For example, with increasing densities, the distances between adjacent devices becomes smaller, making the chances for inadvertent shorting between them greater. As such, further enhancements in semiconductor devices may be desirable in some applications, such as next generation FINFET devices with relatively small dimensions, for example.